


Just A Prankpacito

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodIronMan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint and Peter, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prank Wars, katswriting, this is my first posted work, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodIronMan/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodIronMan
Summary: Peter and Clint have been pranking each other back and forth, but the Prank War has only just started.---------This was originally posted on Tumblr for @katswriting 's 3K writing challenge, so congrats!





	Just A Prankpacito

Peter was hidden around the corner. He was almost there. He was about to get caught in the webs that covered the hallway below the knees so that it would be unnoticeable. A strangled “Agh, what is this stuff?” comes from the hall and Peter pops his head out smiling. “Gotcha! Told you, Clint, that I was the master at pran--” He freezes in the middle of his sentence. That isn’t Clint. Instead of the archer that was supposed to be stuck and on the floor right now, it was actually Captain America himself, head of the Avengers. He could’ve sworn he heard Clint coming down the hallway. And now Steve is lying on the floor, webs around his legs, coffee splattered on the expensive tiling. “Oh. Oh no.” 

Just then, the devil himself chooses to come across the pair. “Oh my goodness. I am so happy I sent Steve this way. I knew you were up to nothing but trouble.” Picking himself up, Steve is smiling. Which is odd. He had no memory of Peter’s mischievous prank? “So this is why I’m covered in webs? Your prank war is still going on? This has been going on for weeks now.” 

That’s true. It has been coming up on the third week in Peter and Clint’s prank war. Or as they liked to call it, ‘The Epic Showdown Between Memelord, Spider-Man and Deadly Assassin, Hawkeye in The Prank Battle Of The Century’ but that seemed a bit much, so ‘prank war’ more than nicely summed it up. Their scores were currently tied, with both sides having successfully pranked their opponent 15 times. Peter was leading at the beginning with some shaving cream-whipped cream and soy sauce cans of pop, but Clint easily tied it with posting Peter’s baby photos on the internet. Multiple times. They’ve both recently ran out of prank ideas, which resulted in his lame attempt of tripping Clint and also resulted with Steve on the floor. 

One day, a while after the web kerfuffle, Peter decides that he’s had enough with pranking Clint as the recent attempts have just been pitiful from both sides. After a while of calling and promising that there were no tricks involved, both parties sit in the common room for a meeting. “I’ve thought about it for a while and I think that we should both team up and prank the rest of the Avengers.” The archer doesn’t say anything. Just smirks, thinking about the idea. “Listen, so my idea is---.” The two of them spend the whole night planning, and in the end, they both come up with the best idea to prank the rest of the team.

Clint and Peter are “naturally” sitting on the couches, watching the television or scrolling on their phones, but actually are staring dead straight towards the doorways. They’ve asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to inform them when anyone was coming so that if they weren’t paying attention, they’d be ready.

They’ve been up the whole night, not sleeping except for nodding off for a few minutes at a time (Which doesn’t really count). Peter was getting sleepy sitting there doing nothing. He was about to fall asleep when F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice cut through his tiredness and startled him. “I would like to alert that Dr. Banner is arriving at the common area.” This woke Peter up completely. The pair both grabbed either their phone or a Cosmopolitan magazine that was lying on the coffee table (which no one knew why it was there), ready for the madness to begin. They looked at each other and gave a meaningful look that read We have to be quiet.

Bruce looked like he had just woken up, which was perfect because what better way to start the day? As soon as the doctor crossed the threshold of the room, Despacito started playing at full volume, scaring the heck out of Bruce. So much he actually jumped. One look at him was all that was needed to send Peter and Clint into a laughing fit that went on endlessly. 

This went on with all of the other Avengers who after the initial reaction of shock, seemed to become a little peeved. Peter knows how much they hate that song because of how often he plays it during missions or when something is, “so sad, Karen, play Despacito”. The variety of reactions is what makes the duo laugh even harder from the death glare they receive from Sam to Thor actually dancing to the song because it was apparently his favourite song which was totally unexpected (Thor was so into it that he started doing the nae nae which just sent them over the edge). Tony even smashed his coffee cup on the ground and stormed out of the room in frustration because he has been in the lab with Peter so. many. times. With that dreaded song on the radio. 

This went on for an entire week until somebody figured out how to fix the system so Justin Bieber’s voice wouldn’t boom in everyone’s ears every time they walked into the common room (Some of them even skipped some meals as the kitchen was also in the same room).

After the prank was over, and Peter and Clint dried their eyes from laughing so hard, they both decided to continue with their regular activities. However, somebody had rigged it so that both of their rooms played Despacito non-stop while they were inside. Even while they were sleeping. They figured out who it was soon enough as whenever they were together, Tony just couldn’t seem to stop grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a really fun short and sweet one-shot to write and I hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> If you want to check me out on Tumblr, my account is @friendlyneighbourhoodironman !
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
